


Zero to Sixty

by spicyarnor



Series: The Prince And His Bodyguard [3]
Category: Trails of Cold Steel, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sen no kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, This fic is completely filthy end me, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyarnor/pseuds/spicyarnor
Summary: Having recently joined the Imperial Army, and after seeing a couple of his fellow recruits mess around in the showers, Mueller's mind is suddenly opened to lots of different... possibilities that he'd never considered. And it seems as though he is not the only one...(Possibly ongoing fic. Title may change. Major adult content warning, a little bit different than my Olimueller fics)





	Zero to Sixty

Mueller had prepared all his life knowing very well from what his family had taught him that life in the military would be very hard.

He had not quite expected it to be... _this_ kind of hard.

How could he put this? The training hours were long, sure, which left him with very little energy to spend on his own personal training to master higher level Vander sword techniques. The food was pretty terrible, and though he'd had it before when visiting his father or uncle, it was a whole other ordeal having nothing but military rations day after day. He had to submit to drill instructors that he was certain he could easily beat in a fight. But, well, that was all fine and expected, it was just that... Things like the situation he found himself in now were absolutely _not_ what he had signed up for.

A shower. All he'd wanted was a shower to wash off the sweat and mud from their obstacle course drills. He'd discarded his dirty uniform and walked into the shower, and just barely had the faucet on and not-quite-hot-enough water running down onto his head before he noticed what exactly was going on at the other end of the shower room.

"Fuck," one of his fellow cadets cursed, a brawny dirty blonde man with a scar on one cheek, "Fuck yeah, you're good at that aren't you? Had some practice?"

"Oh fuck off," scowled another cadet from beneath him, a taller, more wiry man with dark hair and pointed eyes, "It's your turn next, you know."

The scarred man cursed again as the other one curled his hand back around his cock and put his mouth around it, sucking hard enough that his cheeks hollowed.

Mueller froze, total deer-in-the-headlights, never having seen anything remotely like _this_ before. Sure, he'd noticed some of his classmates at Thors sneaking around, making out, quite probably some of them doing a fair bit more than that, but they were covert about it enough that Mueller could easily avoid seeing anything significant happen. A messy kiss there, a hand up the back of a skirt there, nothing that he thought was particularly atypical or scandalizing, even though he certainly didn't want to watch, and wouldn't have dared to be caught doing something similar himself.

Yet here he was, fully naked in a shower watching one of his fellow recruits - _male_ recruits, as they of course were separated from women - suck another man off in the shower not twenty feet from where he stood.

He... He didn't _want_ to look, right? It felt weird, horribly intrusive to see this happening, and yet for some reason he couldn't bring himself to look away. The dark haired man's head bobbing back and forth on the other man's length was strangely hypnotizing; there was something about the rhythmic movement that was hard to peel his eyes from. It looked like it... it had to feel good, and the way the scarred man held his head in his palms and closed his eyes, head tilting back a bit confirmed this.

Mueller's face flushed, and suddenly the cadet with the scar opened his eyes and looked over at him. His eyes caught on him, and he smirked. "What is it, Vander? Want a turn?"

Mueller opened his mouth, trying to formulate some kind of response, but before that the other man had freed his mouth up and looked at him as well. "Vander?" his eyes wandered down Mueller's exposed body in a way that made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. "Hmmm... Yeah, want to join us?"

"Fuck no," Mueller stammered out, turning from them and back to his shower, ears hot and stomach rushing with adrenaline. He grabbed the soap and began lathering up his hair, anything to refocus and get out of here quickly. "What's wrong with you guys? Are you _trying_ to get caught?"

The scarred one barked out a quick laugh. "No one comes in here but us," he explained. It was fairly true, only the trainees used these showers, and their drill instructor would only occasionally stick his head in and bark out threats if someone was running late. "Pity, though, you're missing out."

"I'm fine, thanks," Mueller said flatly, quickly scrubbing himself down and rinsing off the mud. Shit, this was so fucking awkward, he could not get away fast enough. He cleaned up as fast as possible, no time to relax in the shower as he liked, then cut the water and left the showers to towel off and throw on a clean uniform before leaving, shaken up, pulse pounding, hair still damp.

"What's up with you?" A familiar voice called from in front of him, and Mueller looked up sharply, then relaxed. It was just Neithardt, still covered in mud from training, clearly also heading for the showers.

"Nothing," he lied, and the blonde raised an eyebrow. "I uh, I wouldn't go in there right now."

Neithardt pursed his lips for a moment, considering, then sighed. "Oh," he said, shaking his head. "Yes, well, thank you for the warning."

Mueller hadn't quite expected Neithardt to be familiar with this, but then, despite being a year his junior (though from the same graduating class and trainee group), the man did always seem to have a bit more knowledge than Mueller did about these sorts of things. "Yeah," he shrugged, waving a casual goodbye, then made his way to the closest bathroom and into a stall, the only place he could really be alone to think in these cramped quarters.

What the fuck _was_ that? It bothered him. It bothered him more than he knew it probably should have. He knew the 'expected' reaction to this would have been to be disgusted and immediately look away, but as he replayed the memory of what he'd seen in his mind, sitting down on the toilet, he had a powerful and alarming thought he couldn't shake.

That looked like it felt _really good._

He wasn't interested in messing around with those guys, he wasn't even sure he knew their names, but _fuck._ Adrenaline still running through him, he couldn't help but imagine, what would it be like, having a _man_ suck his dick? A man, naked, physically built and fully hard himself, totally focusing everything on pleasuring Mueller.

The fixation and arousal was so sudden and powerful it honestly scared the shit out of him. But, pants already down out of habit and a thick erection staring up at him, he mentally cursed and began touching himself.

Aidios above, he was _so_ hard it felt like he hadn't done this in weeks. He pumped up and down slowly at first, then sped up, already-moist foreskin sliding around his tip with each pressurized thrust of his hand. The heat was consuming, and imagining a man - any man - licking at the tip, then sucking down his shaft made his thighs shake as he got rapidly closer.

Fuck. He needed tissues. He scrambled for toilet paper, but to his horror the roll was empty. 

Shit. Well, the bathroom was empty anyway, so he pulled his pants up and went to the next stall and stole a spare roll, then stepped back out.

Neithardt was looking at him, holding his breath in surprise. His eyes flicked downwards and caught there, widening, and Mueller turned around, face flushing, trying to pretend that one of his best friends didn't just see the tent he was pitching.

"Out of toilet paper," he muttered, then went back into the first stall, closing the door.

"...I can see that," Neithardt replied after a moment's pause.

Mueller's pulse started pounding in his ears. Much to his dismay, his erection wasn't going down, though he wasn't right on the edge anymore either. _Why was Neithardt still here?_ He knew this should probably piss him off, but he felt simultaneously mortified and excited, as if anticipating something. Anticipating _what_?

He heard footsteps and a zipper being unfastened, followed by the sound of his friend using a urinal. He was just taking a piss, casually, in the same room, like he hadn't just seen Mueller's very obvious hard-on.

"…You know, Mueller," he explained slowly as the stream stopped, "I think the shower should be empty by now. If you didn't get enough time."

"Uh..." Mueller said dumbly, taking a moment to process just what was being said to him. Neithardt couldn't be asking him to... No, no he couldn't, but it seemed like he was. "Y... yeah."

"I'll be heading back there now," Neithardt told him, then with the sound of a zipper closing and a door swinging shut, he was gone.

Mueller stood there, not even realizing it was weird to have spent the last couple of minutes standing in a bathroom stall with an erection and his pants up, holding a toilet paper roll while his friend peed.

No, what was _weird_ was literally every fucking thing else. Seeing a guy give another a blow job, being asked to join. Fantasizing about men while jerking off, then being caught by Neithardt and very carefully asked to join him in the showers. At least that's certainly what it _sounded_ like.

The weirdest thing of all was that he wanted to go.

But, it was _Neithardt._ They were friends, right? Like... just friends. Mueller hadn't even considered doing that sort of thing with him. Well... It wasn't like the man wasn't _attractive_ , because even Mueller could plainly see he was a good looking man from the day they'd met. He was someone other men naturally admired, for who he was and the qualities he possessed, and not due to any famous name, although he did come from a mid-ranked noble house. Even Mueller wasn't immune to this respect and admiration, especially as it was clearly mutual.

But romantic feelings? Frankly, Mueller wasn't even sure what romantic feelings _were_. He'd heard enough awful love poetry from Olivier and forced himself to read some kind of romance novel one time and it was enough to know that whatever passionate, overdramatic love they talked about felt completely foreign. Contrived, even. Ridiculous. He didn't _love_ Neithardt, or even _like_ like him, I mean, it wasn't as if his heart fluttered and church bells started ringing every time the man came near or whatever nonsense was supposed to happen. He enjoyed his company, and he happened to be nice to look at. Not that he looked particularly hard at him, that would be rude and uncomfortable, but it was impossible not to notice.

Neithardt was attractive, sure. But so were other men, and before today he'd never... Never even considered that he was _attracted_ to men. He came from a noble family with a long lineage, and as the eldest son by a significant margin he was likely to become the heir for both the Vander sword techniques and the house itself. It was only natural that someday he would marry and have children to carry on the family line and to teach what he had learned.

He'd just had the complete misfortune of not yet having met a woman he found himself particularly interested in. They were all too... well... some of them were lovely people, and aesthetically pleasing, just... When he thought of people he found _attractive_ , it was mostly men who came to mind.

He'd just never considered that he could... you know... really be _attracted_ to men like that until he saw _that_ in the showers. That he could touch them, even have sex with them, had not ever registered as a possibility. Some guys joked about it and it was mostly funny to them because it just didn't happen, right?

No... no. Clearly, sometimes, it happened. It _could_ happen. For Mueller himself, even. He held a breath, mind racing.

Unsure of himself but running on impulse, he tucked his erection into the waistband of his boxers and set the toilet paper down, leaving the stall and washing his hands.

Neithardt was his friend. They were both open and honest with each other about all sorts of things, and neither ever judged the other when it counted. He trusted him. And for some reason, just the thought of the blonde _touching_ him made him rush out the bathroom door, pulse beating fast with anticipation.

\---

The showers were empty after all, save for the sound of one distant shower, one that couldn't be seen unless you approached fairly close. So very nervous but still determined, Mueller took off his clothes and was grateful to find that his nervousness and the trip here had gotten rid of the issue in his pants. For now, anyway.

His bare feet stepped on the damp stone ground of the shower alcove and apparently alerted Neithardt to his presence, because as soon as he rounded the corner he was face to face with him.

Neithardt was naked; he'd seen him like this many times as they'd used public changing rooms and showers together for years. But this time was different; he felt like he was really _seeing_ the man for the first time yet. Neithardt was tall, right about his own height, built sturdy with lots of muscle packed on from years of training with the sword - though not nearly as much as Mueller of course, but Vander training was especially strict, and a saber was a lot easier to lift than a one handed broadsword. His calves and thighs were especially hard from the man's preference for speed and accuracy in battle, and he had a smattering of dark sandy blonde hairs over his body that complemented his complexion and were delightfully masculine. His face was strong with a sort of firm beauty to it, not at all what you'd call delicate but not typical either. More... refined. Water ran down his body from the showerhead above, clinging to his skin in streams. There was a sensation not unlike a soft tingling down his arms and back, as Mueller fully realized how completely _hot_ his friend was. How had he not noticed this before? No, he had always known, he had just pushed it down and denied it.

"Mueller," Neithardt said, looking up his body in a way that made it very clear that the atmosphere between them was different this time. More chills. Mueller bit his lip. "You came," he continued, trying to act composed as usual, but his words carrying a bit of weight and surprise.

"Didn't you want me to?" He replied as their eyes met.

The blonde nodded, then reached over and turned on the shower next to his. Mueller took this as an invitation and walked over, adjusting the heat of the water a bit before closing his eyes momentarily and letting the shower stream soak through his hair and run over him, warming his body. He could practically feel Neithardt looking at him. He swallowed, wiping the water off his forehead before opening his eyes.

Neithardt really was looking at him, green eyes softer than usual, appraising, appreciative. Mueller felt himself flush a bit, and he was thankful for the hot water likely obscuring that.

"I didn't think you would... well," Neithardt looked away for a brief moment with a slight bit of uncharacteristic shyness. "How should I put this. I know you and I are both very... tightly strung," he continued, curling his lips in between his teeth for a moment. "And as men and nobles who wish to achieve much in life we both realize it would be unwise to be less... discriminating with possible outlets. However, we are only men, and neither of us can hold taut forever. This presents a bit of a problem. But," he paused, standing straighter, taking in a breath, "perhaps the solution to our predicament is a bit simpler than I'd realized."

Mueller's heart was pounding, with both anticipation and a bit of anxiety. It was painfully clear what Neithardt was offering, and it felt a bit surreal. Maybe he was getting a bit ahead of himself, maybe things were about to happen too quickly, but what Neithardt said made a whole lot of sense. It was logical. And more importantly, he _wanted_ to try it. Even though Mueller had never in his wildest dreams imagined himself in a situation like this, accepting a proposal such as this one, he found himself nodding.

"I think you might be right," Mueller agreed, then tentatively took a step closer, stepping out of the stream of water. "Maybe we should... find out," he said, eyes wandering over him a little before returning to his face.

Neithardt stepped closer, out of his own shower. They were maybe a foot apart now, and the blonde met his gaze with a look of breathless curiosity. "Maybe," he said, placing a hand on Mueller's side. The simple touch alone sent a jolt through him that startled him into action, his years of unrealized restraint just crumbling. Before he knew it, he had stepped forward and grabbed the side of Neithardt's neck and pressed his lips to his firmly, pulling him in by his waist, their bodies nearly touching.

This wasn't his first kiss, technically, but for all intents and purposes it was. Mueller had no idea what he was doing, aside from what people had told him about it and maybe a bit of practicing on his hand or something when he felt especially horny and desperate. Neithardt, on the other hand, had dated a couple of girls at Thors, and judging by the way he kissed back with enthusiasm, coaxing Mueller's mouth open, had at least some idea of what he was doing.

This was... This was _good_. As they kissed, back and forth firm kisses, mouths open slightly, Mueller following his lead and easily catching on, he felt so _alive_. His body had come awake and his mind taken a rest for once, and the heat and closeness of Neithardt's body under his palms was so horribly inviting. He felt good, so solid and real unlike his formless vague fantasies that were never quite what he wanted, and this felt so much more _natural_ than he had imagined this sort of thing would be like. There was just this innate instinct to kiss, to touch, to fall into a rhythm. He ran his hands up and around Neithardt's back as they kissed, just feeling out the surface of his body, and Neithardt did too - his fingers traced from ribs to upper back, then back down to waist again, making him shiver.

Their lips parted, both needing air, and Mueller opened his eyes as they dropped their hands back to their sides. He looked at Neithardt, face hot, very good but unfamiliar feelings still coursing through him. The blonde's eyes met his, surprised but clearly pleased.

"I thought you hadn't done that before," he said, bringing the joint of one of his fingers to his lips.

"I haven't," Mueller admitted. Neithardt furrowed his brow very slightly at this, thinking, cheeks a bit pink - though how much of that was due to the hot water and how much was because of the kissing was hard to say. Had he not expected Mueller to kiss him? He'd done it on impulse, it was just what felt... right. Jumping straight into touching each other sounded weird. But Neithardt seemed to be taking this a bit strangely, especially considering how eager he had just been when he was still kissing him.

"Not like that, anyway," he added, a bit embarrassed. "It's not as if that was my first kiss or anything." It _wasn't, _but bringing up that memory made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He shut the thought out of his mind. "Should I not have...?" he asked with a slight grimace.__

__The blonde seemed relieved at this, and shook his head. "No... no, I just wasn't expecting... You do always try to keep yourself one step ahead of me, don't you?"_ _

__Mueller smirked, feeling a bit of pride. "Well, of course. I expect just as much from you."_ _

__Neithardt raised his eyebrows, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned in confident challenge. "Well then, I would hate not to meet your expectations."_ _

__Neithardt's hands ran up over his chest, fingers threading through the damp dark hairs there before moving up to the sides of his neck. Mueller held his breath, caught up in the moment of tension. The blonde's eyes lingered on Mueller's lips before kissing him again, holding his head in his hands._ _

__They quickly fell into a rough, slower rhythm, Mueller reaching up and touching Neithardt's chest as they kissed. The muscle there was firm, the hairs there an exciting texture under his hands that he couldn't help but squeeze gently, and Neithardt made a quiet sound at the touch that vibrated lowly into the kiss and made the hairs at the back of Mueller's neck stand on end._ _

__As if a counter to this move, Neithardt's grip on the sides of his face tightened slightly and he slipped the tip of his tongue into Mueller's mouth, rubbing it against his own. Surprised at the strange, unfamiliar sensation, but knowing of course what to do, instinctively he gave him a tentative flick of his own back._ _

__Oh. _Oh._ This was... _yes_ , this was _good_ , sending a burning heat straight down his body and causing his body to soften into the kiss, gripping Neithardt's jaw and waist with more urgency. The blonde deepened the kiss further, pushing his tongue in more, and Mueller met him eagerly, feeling his self-control quickly melting away._ _

__Fuck... was this... what he'd been missing? How could touching Neithardt feel so _good_? His body ached, and he could feel himself rapidly getting hard again as they kissed deeply, and it felt amazing, exhilarating like the rush of battle but different, pulsing with heat and aliveness. How had he not known he _needed_ this?_ _

__"Holy... _shit_ , Neithardt," he panted as they broke for air. The blonde slid his hands down to his shoulders quickly and pinned him up against the wall, effortlessly, Mueller not bothering with resistance. The show of force was exciting, welcome even. Neithardt looked him over from chest to face, a desirous look that seemed a bit disbelieving._ _

__"I hadn't done that before either," he said, and Mueller felt something strange at those words, something unexpected that he couldn't quite place. "There are lots of things I've... wanted to try. Is it the same for you?"_ _

__Mueller nodded. "Yes," he agreed, lifting his hands to slide down Neithardt's sides and land on his hips, muscular and bony and firm. He wasn't sure where exactly to go from here, but he didn't feel especially picky about it. Just more, yes, _more_. "Let's try them."_ _

__Neithardt looked at him, eyes lidding a bit with an edge of hunger. "Alright," he agreed, then kissed Mueller roughly with tongue again, still pinning him._ _

___Shit,_ this was even better, held against the wall like this. Did Neithardt really want him this badly, or was this just years of pent up sexual restraint talking? Either way, he couldn't help but feel lucky somehow that his friend and rival had chosen him to do this with. The man was normally so tightly controlled and composed that seeing this much passion from him, directed at Mueller himself no less, was a bit of a shock... But the _good_ kind of shock, all slick strong hands gripping him tightly and hungry lips and tongue sending sparks down his spine._ _

__He wanted to give Neithardt a shock too. He kissed back harder, slipping his tongue into his mouth. The blonde's grip on his shoulders weakened for a moment at this, and Mueller took the chance to quickly break free and spin him around, pinning _him_ against the wall now and reversing their positions. Neithardt stared at him, breathing hard, looking disbelieving but definitely _not_ unwilling. The blonde hardened his brow and tilted his chin up slightly in defiance, opening his mouth slightly as if to say something, and Mueller gave into his driving impulse and kissed at his bare neck, eager to explore the rest of his body._ _

__"You're a fast learner," Neithardt said as Mueller sucked at his neck, running his hands down his shoulders and upper arms - all so wonderfully firm, the occasional delicate vein over hard bicep - then over his chest. Mueller's body felt hot, and it wasn't from the steam and occasional splash of water over them. His desire had never really had a target before, and Neithardt was so physically _amazing_ , great to look at and better to touch, it was a bit surreal in the best way._ _

__"I could say the same about you," he replied, teeth grazing his neck as he carefully flicked his thumbs over Neithardt's nipples._ _

__The blonde hissed in a quick breath, shuddering. " _Damn_. Just... don't leave marks," he said, leaning his neck slightly away from the kiss with obvious reluctance._ _

__He was right, with all of the constant inspections, changing clothes in their cramped shared bunks and showers, leaving any sort of mark on Neithardt would make his life miserable. Mueller had no idea how long it would take to leave a hickey so he figured he'd better play it safe. "I won't," he agreed, kissing down his shoulder._ _

__"I didn't... think you were interested," Neithardt panted as Mueller kissed over his collarbone, still gently teasing his nipples. They were fun to touch, hard with soft puckered skin around them, and the slight bit of pleasured squirming underneath him was excellent encouragement. He was clearly sensitive here; that was something to note. Mueller ran his fingertips down to the top of his abs, Neithardt's chest moving with quick breaths. His hot skin felt so good underneath his hands, fingertips finding their way into crevices between firm muscles, so deliciously carved out._ _

___Holy shit_ , he thought suddenly as Neithardt tipped his chin up with bold glinting green eyes and kissed him, nipping at his lip first then all greedy tongue again. Mueller's hands found their way around his back, slipping down the smooth slope of his spine to the back of his waist, the tight concave curve under his hands somehow so seductive, beckoning for his grip to slip lower. He kissed back with urgent demand, losing his head in all of it, culminating realization tingling along his body along with the rush of sensation. He understood now, finally, why exactly none of the things he thought he should have been excited about held any appeal to him. Somehow, it took pinning Neithardt to a wall and fighting with the urge to reach down and grab his ass, while his tongue was inside Mueller's mouth scrambling for purchase to realize this, but..._ _

__He liked _men._ Only men. He was sure of it. Mueller was gay. He'd never, not once, even in one of the fantasies about strong women he'd managed to get off to with some effort, ever felt anything remotely like this. It was world shattering, and the implications for a noble heir like him were not exactly great, but he put that aside for now and just gave into it, into this... whatever it was that he and Neithardt were doing. It didn't remotely matter what it was. All that mattered was the urgent desire and drive suddenly awoken inside of him with mindless focus._ _

__He broke the kiss, looking at Neithardt's flushed, panting face and feeling all kinds of things he'd never even thought he could. "I didn't think I was either," he admitted with a tone of wonder. "I sure was wrong."_ _

__"Mueller," the blonde said, eyes widening slightly, then rolling shut as Mueller kissed him again, a sweep of tongue followed by a nip to his lower lip._ _

__"Fuck," Mueller cursed, unable to restrain himself for much longer. His hands gripped Neithardt's hips. "I want to try something," he said, looking for confirmation._ _

__Neithardt nodded. "Please," he blurted out, a slight tone of pleading to his voice. Neithardt didn't ever beg, hell, he hardly ever asked for favors. It was incredibly clear that he wanted this bad enough to sound a little desperate. It made Mueller feel... powerful, somehow. Honored, a bit, maybe. Some growing feeling in his chest._ _

__Mueller gave in, letting his hands slide down slowly over the slope of Neithardt's ass. The skin here was so soft and curved so nicely into his palms. He watched his reactions to his touch carefully, wanting to see. The blonde's mouth fell open slightly as Mueller's hands fell down to cup both cheeks, then letting his impulse take control, squeezed, causing him to bite his lip._ _

__Fuck. Fuck._ _

__His ass was so firm, with a thin layer of soft give to it on top, that he couldn't help but keep groping at it, squeezing slowly, seeing what it felt like. Neithardt cursed quietly, then kissed at his neck, reaching his hands around and onto the backs of Mueller's thighs._ _

__His hairs stood on end, shivers running down his body as Neithardt slid his hands up and grabbed at him, squeezing his ass with powerful hands. His hands there sent a massive rush of arousal down his body, the intensity of it all sticking in his throat. He closed his lips to purse back a groan, not wanting to make noise, and Neithardt lifted his head from his neck and smirked, squeezing harder._ _

__Instinctively, without so much as a thought Mueller rolled his hips forward. The tip of his now fully hard length brushed against smooth skin, and he gasped at the contact, an electric jolt of heat rushing through him. His face flushed and he brought his hips back apart from him. "I, uh, I didn't mean to," he began explaining in a bit of a panic, but Neithardt cut him off with a kiss._ _

__"Fine," the blonde said, meeting his eyes with intensity, caressing his ass then firmly squeezing it, "Mean to, then."_ _

__This was happening so fast and yet Mueller didn't care in the least, his body knowing exactly what it wanted. He rolled his hips into Neithardt's, squeezing his ass tightly and feeling his length slide against his with an incredible relief, heart pounding. The blonde cursed and ground back against him, and _oh. Oh_ this felt amazing. He could feel precum leak out of him and onto Neithardt's stomach, and Neithardt's own on his, and he looked down between them, totally overwhelmed._ _

__"Mueller, you're _huge,_ " Neithardt said suddenly with disbelief. Apparently he was looking too._ _

__"Really?" he replied, frowning. He reached down and gently slid his hand over Neithardt's cock, feeling out its size. The blonde gasped and sighed, hips shuddering into the contact._ _

__It was certainly a bit shorter than his, but it wasn't as if he had done a lot of comparison. They looked about the same soft, and he'd never really given it any thought, but... Mmm, holding him in his hand felt good, he was hard and thick and weighty, it was so much different than touching himself, and--_ _

__Neithardt curled his hand around the base of Mueller's shaft suddenly, and he instinctively bucked his hips into the touch. " _Yes,_ " the blonde said, sliding his hand up the shaft, looking down with awe. "I'm pretty average. You're... unreal," he murmured, gripping him a bit tighter and rolling his foreskin up over the tip, then back down again with a slow pressure. Pleasure jolted through him, molten hot and demanding attention._ _

__Mueller cursed, moving into the touch and stroking Neithardt in return. The blonde cursed too, pumping him a little faster now, free hand still grabbing tightly at his ass. Their balls gently brushed against each other as they jerked each other off and the combination of sensations was... incredible. Overwhelming. Instinct consumed Mueller, and he pressed his lips hard onto Neithardt's, pushing his tongue into his mouth._ _

__More, more, _more_ \-- he couldn't have enough of this, his body could not be sated, pleasure and urgency thrumming through him along with adrenaline from the forbidden danger of doing this out where they knew they could get caught, even if they were being careful. He needed more, more of Neithardt, more contact, deeper kisses - the blonde took his tongue eagerly, sucking hard on it and making his knees tremble with weakness, and Aidios above he was getting _so_ close now that he couldn't help but buck his hips hard into the man's grip._ _

__"Mueller," the blonde groaned as they broke only a moment to breathe, then looked down between them and adjusted them so their cocks were touching now, pressed tightly against each other, both of their hands around them. Mueller looked at the sight, overwhelmed by how fucking hot this all was - then Neithardt thrust up into their shared grip, kissing him hard, pulling him closer with his free hand so that their chests were touching, and the wave of hot contact and Neithardt's hard cock grinding up against his own, leaking hot pre all over him, made him lose any remaining control._ _

__Mueller thrust into them hard, fucking their hands and Neithardt's cock with no restraint, groaning low into the kiss. The blonde actually _moaned_ at this against his tongue, a soft, low, erotic sound that awakened something raw inside him further._ _

__"Fuck, you're so _hot_ ," he groaned, hand coating them both with slick precum, taking in a hissing breath as they slid more and more quickly against each other, the friction completely delicious. Neithardt met his gaze at his words, overwhelmed and panting, then his eyes rolled shut, head tilting back against the hard shower wall, exposing his neck._ _

__Aidios. Oh goddess, he was going to come soon, all over both of them. Would Neithardt come too? Would it all _mix_? His mind wildly fantasizing in a way that felt filthy but so _good_ as he rapidly got closer, he pounced on Neithardt's bare neck, kissing roughly before licking over the pulse point with the tip of his tongue._ _

___"Mueller,"_ Neithardt half groaned, pounding shallowly against him, stroking them faster, hand slapping against Mueller's own. "Mueller, I'm going to--"_ _

___"Yes,"_ Mueller panted darkly, lips against his ear. "Do it, _please_."_ _

__As if a direct response to his urging, Neithardt shuddered right then, legs shaking and hips thrusting into their grip. He moaned lowly, stuttering, as Mueller kissed roughly at his neck, then Mueller felt hot spurts shoot over his fingers and stomach._ _

__Mueller completely lost himself at this, taken over entirely by the urges he'd apparently been repressing for all these years, and jerked himself off against Neithardt's hip with a slick hand covered in come, pleasure building higher and higher, right on the brink of something incredible. The blonde watched in amazement, still reeling from the last fading waves of his orgasm, then reached down to help, grip tight around him and sliding over the head, breathing hard against his ear then nipping gently at the lobe._ _

__It was too much, and body trembling, pressing the weight of his body into the man and thrusting up into his hand he came, the heat and force of his climax completely overwhelming him, low voiced breaths escaping his mouth as he came onto both of their hands and onto Neithardt too. His eyes shut, completely physically drained, a moment of pure thoughtless bliss as he braced himself limply against the shower wall with a tired arm, panting, the blonde still pinned underneath him._ _

___"Wow,"_ Neithardt remarked, uncharacteristically speechless. Mueller opened his eyes, mind still unfocused, tracing over his face. "I... wow," he repeated, looking as dumbfounded as he sounded._ _

__Mueller took a deep breath, the reality of what had just happened only barely starting to reach his mind now, and looked down at them, letting go of himself. Neithardt did too, and both of them opened their hands, staring at the mess they'd made onto each other. Their hands were completely covered in it, and some streaked down their legs mixed with water, and it was impossible to tell what belonged to who. Mueller's face went hot with embarrassment, the thoughts that had seemed so incredibly erotic moments ago now somehow shockingly personal._ _

__He nodded, stepping back, allowing Neithardt room to stand back up on his feet. "Yeah," he agreed, swallowing, still breathing faster than normal. "That... you... Yeah. Wow," he said, not finding words yet either._ _

__"Yeah," the blonde added, bringing his clean hand up to his lips, still looking as stunned as Mueller felt. "...We should probably clean off," he noted, stepping back into his shower stream._ _

__"Yeah," Mueller replied, returning to his own shower. He rinsed himself off, then grabbed the soap and began to do a more thorough job, mind still reeling, body feeling exhausted but light and relaxed and _good.__ _

__He'd just messed around with Neithardt. He'd gone from having done basically nothing with anyone and thinking he was doing a bad job at appreciating women to finally realizing he just wanted to be with a _man _and then coming all over one of his closest friends in maybe the span of an hour. It was... it was going to be a lot to process, and his head swam with all the events and implications, not able to come to any real conclusions about everything that had just happened. Having spent the entire day doing grueling training drills and crawling through simulated trenches did not make it any easier for his fatigued mind to piece it all together.___ _

____Was this okay, what they'd just done? He felt... different than before, like some kind of veil had lifted. He'd heard that people often felt different after their first time, like they'd gone through some sort of initiation. He'd seen guys he knew at Thors who had just lost their virginity walk around campus the next morning with a swagger, looking kind of like idiots. Mueller didn't know about that, and it wasn't like they'd had _sex_ sex, but he definitely felt... changed, somehow. He could not shake the very real feeling that they had just done something big._ _ _ _

____He glanced over at Neithardt, who was cleaning himself off, looking the other way as he reached for a difficult spot. He felt... a fondness for the man as his eyes scanned up his naked back, but hadn't he always? They were good friends, and they trusted each other. What they had just done was only a testament to that trust. If they were both at their breaking point and would find it difficult not to give into the urge to experiment, then why not do it with each other? Neither of them would ever tell a soul._ _ _ _

____Mueller put down the soap, done washing off. "Hey," he said, and Neithardt turned around to face him, expression open but with a slight hint of concern. Mueller smiled appeasingly, and Neithardt visibly relaxed. "Man, we are crazy," Mueller said, shaking his head._ _ _ _

____Neithardt laughed, shaking his head too as he rinsed off the last of the soap bubbles. "Maybe a bit," he agreed, letting the water run through his hair one last time before shutting off the tap. Mueller turned his off too, and the sudden silence left him wanting to fill it with something._ _ _ _

____He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, nothing that would have been out of the ordinary, but whatever friendly thing he was going to say was lost as Neithardt looked back at him. For a moment that felt very long, both of them just looked at each other's faces, eyes scanning across each other with open looks of soft curiosity. What _was_ this, Mueller wondered? His chest felt a little strange, and he found himself worrying his lower lip. He'd never just _looked_ at someone so long, as they looked back at him. He felt... It felt different._ _ _ _

____He looked away, face hot. "Well," he said, taking his hand off Neithardt's shoulder and idly working a nonexistent tense spot out of his neck. "How are you?" he asked, perhaps a bit awkwardly. He really wanted to know._ _ _ _

____Neithardt smiled at him with a small bit of amusement. "What? You're worried about me? How sweet," he teased, touching Mueller's shoulder now._ _ _ _

____"Oh screw off," Mueller snorted, not missing the absurdity of saying something like that after what they'd just done. "You know what I mean."_ _ _ _

____"I'm fine," he said, shaking his head. "Great, actually. Thanks to you," he added, with his usual unironic deadpan seriousness. For some reason, this made Mueller feel a bit flustered this time, however. "Why, is there something wrong?" he asked with a bit of hesitance._ _ _ _

____Mueller shook his head. "No," he said, "Just making sure."_ _ _ _

____Neithardt raised an eyebrow, then took his hand off Mueller's shoulder and smirked, looking slightly amused. "Don't think this means I'll go easy on you out there, though," he said, walking towards the towels and waving a hand._ _ _ _

____Mueller barked a laugh. "Oh please," he dismissed, following. The blonde began drying off, and Mueller snatched a towel and began doing the same. "I fully intend to break your time on the track tomorrow morning. You better not come crying to me."_ _ _ _

____"In your dreams," the blonde retorted, rolling his eyes._ _ _ _

____Feeling much more at ease, Mueller finished drying himself off and the two of them got dressed, back into uniform. It was probably getting late, right around time for dinner judging by the ache in his stomach, and it would be a nightmare if they were late and missed out on their evening meal._ _ _ _

____"We should probably hurry to the cafeteria then," he pointed out, and Neithardt nodded, walking with him out of the room and into the hallway as they headed towards the dining hall._ _ _ _

____This was alright. He felt different, but it certainly wasn't a bad kind of different. Nothing had _really_ changed between them, had it? Neither of them seemed to have any regrets, or were trying to make more of it than it was. Whatever it was. Oh, he could figure that out later if he had to. For now, he was relaxed, _so_ deeply relaxed, and was definitely going to eat double portions of whatever tasteless slop they fed them for dinner tonight. Maybe even triple. And then sleep... Sleep would be _so_ good._ _ _ _

____Confusing thoughts and feelings and a sense of uncertainty swept aside for now, put away for later, he opened the door to the dining hall, ready to put away all the goddamn spam and instant potatoes they would let him._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I..... uhhhh.... Yes, so, Mueller/Neithardt. As a few of you might know I've actually been planning to write this part of the story for quite some time. The whole concept makes me considerably anxious because it's a pretty freaking rarepair and also uh, it's a bit more... well, it's less romantic, haha. I know I'm not the *only* person who thought of these two hooking up since there's actually a doujinshi about them out there, but I'm still nervous. I hope somebody likes this! *sweats*
> 
> This might be a multichapter fic or I might just write multiple individual fics about them, I'm not entirely sure. I'm leaning towards the first one for now. Either way, there is definitely plenty more of them in this fic series canon!


End file.
